


Damn It’s Fun To Be At War

by DiscoSheets



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, S03e08, a lot of foul language because well it's Gavin, canon typical inappropriateness, leet speak, s03e09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between S03E08 and S03E9<br/>Jack and Gavin have some much needed R&R  (rating will rise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ActionJB62: checkmate  
GB: fucck  
ActionJB62: good match  
GB: >:C  
GB: so... hows Maureen doing btw?

His wife was actually named Ann but he doesn't bother correcting Gavin.

ActionJB62: She's alright, I think, we're not living together anymore you know.  
GB: I did not  
ActionJB62: It's given me a lot of time alone and a lot of time to think about how I miss being with a man.  
GB: do you want me to set you up? i do have lots of gay friends you know  
ActionJB62: No I want that tight little ass that Gregory had in a lockbox for two decades  
GB: i dont know what you are trying to imply :)  
ActionJB62: Gavin don't be childish.  
ActionJB62: but you still could call me daddy if you like...  
GB: ur sick old man  
ActionJB62: Old? I prefer experienced.  
ActionJB62: and I bet that tight ass isn't even tight anymore anyway.  
GB: IT IS SO!!!!!!!  
ActionJB62: Are you willing to show me proof? A live demo perhaps?  
GB: not a chance! AND FYI IVE BEEN WITH OTHER MEN BESIDES PETER GREGORY!  
ActionJB62: Well you don't have to tell me.  
GB: How much exactly do u know?  
ActionJB62: everything.

Jack lied. If Gavin had been fucking anyone it'd be that Hendricks kid. Lord knows that little bitch boy wouldn't shut up unless he had a dick and a few fingers stuck inside him. Jack had definitely imagined it. That strawberry blonde mop sticking out in all directions, skin covered in cum, bruises, and bite marks. He's imagined Gavin in a similar position too. A notification pinged and Jack glanced down at his screen and smiled.

GB: ill have sex with u

This was going to be easier than Jack had previously thought. He was looking foreword to playing hard to get.

GB: but u have 2 promise 2 not tell anyone about any of this ever  
ActionJB62: I promise.  
GB: ok but u tell ur dead  
ActionJB62: alright then, we can talk logistics when we land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's plane arrives in Jackson Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this fic, I swear.

By the time his plane had safely touched down in Jackson Hole Gavin was actually quite excited for his upcoming encounter. After switching his phone off airplane mode he found Jack had left him another message.

ActionJB62: Meet me by the pretzel place— Jack 

Gavin rolled his eyes. This guy was so old he signed his texts! Still it had been a while. What with Peter dying and that little Hendrick's punk making a fool of him on a weekly basis he just hadn't really been in the mood for sex. Now he's probably going to get fired from the company he built with his own two hands. Nothing really felt like it mattered anymore. 

He texted Jack back. 

GB: k

He disembarked and made his way over to the main building. He was almost to their agreed rendezvous when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was some jethro looking fucker in an honest to god pair of overalls.  
"This is for you." He handed Gavin a sheet of paper torn off a legal pad and folded a few times.  
Gavin snatched the note, judging the man to not be a threat. He was careful to not touch this labor's manure stained fingers. 

Once he was a safe distance away from the hick he unfolded the note. It read;

Gavin,

My address,

23 Horseshoe Road

Eagerly awaiting your arrival,

Jack

P.S.  
I can't wait to see you ride me.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes. Jack always did have that weird equine fetish. 

After some consideration he went to the car rental pavilion in the terminal. He didn't want some fucking lyft or uber driver knowing his business. They didn't have any electric models available so he went with a Prius. 

Driving over the bump roads Gavin thought about some of his previous sexual partners. He'd slept with models, athletes and more than one politician, but he'd never had sex with anyone else in the industry. 

Anyone currently alive anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder who Gavin was thinking about visa ve that last line?


End file.
